Collect data on black and white patients with cancers of the female breast, colon, corpus, or urinary bladder. Specifically: collect patient data; review all phases of the study and make suggestions to make the study more scientifically sound; obtain required local clearances; identify after diagnosis all black cancer patients and matching white cancer patients pertinent to this study; obtain diagnostic slides; obtain permission to contact study patients; obtain informed consent; interview patients; abstract medical records; document progress of the study; maintain completed questionnaires for transfer to Data Coordinating Center, etc.; help interpret data after analysis by NCI; and report progress to NCI.